Epectase
by kyan-mello
Summary: OS Pata / Yoshiki ... Je vous laisse découvrir le contexte, sinon j'en dévoile trop. Vous devez avoir une petite idée du contenu si vous connaissez le sens du titre...


Epectase

_«Yoshiki... Je veux mourir dans tes bras. »_

Cette phrase résonnait encore fortement dans la tête du pianiste, comme un écho douloureux lui cisaillant un peu plus les entrailles à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, ce n'était pas possible... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Debout dans la pénombre, son amant se tenait accoudé au balcon, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il tenait entre ses doigts une énième cigarette, et une bouteille de Jack Daniel's dans sa main libre. De temps à autre, il délaissait le tabac pour avaler une autre gorgée de sa boisson dévastatrice, et Yoshiki le regardait faire, impuissant face à une telle inconscience. Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la triste réalité : Pata allait bientôt mourir. Il le savait, il se doutait qu'un jour cela risquait d'arriver. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de sitôt les résultats des examens attestant de son état de santé désastreux. Les médecins employaient des termes bien trop compliqués pour exprimer un fait évident : Pata était tout simplement pourrit de l'intérieur. Des années à boire encore et encore, des années à fumer encore et encore... _« Je profite de ma jeunesse »_ n'avait cessé de répéter Pata. Seulement voilà. A 44 ans, les dégâts de ses consommations n'étaient plus réparables. Le batteur ne voulait même pas savoir combien de temps il lui restait. Il s'en fichait, de toute manière. Son seul désir était de profiter à fond des précieux moments qu'il pouvait encore passer en sa compagnie... et Pata semblait penser la même chose, puisque ses habitudes étaient restées les mêmes. Yoshiki attendait patiemment. Lui ne prenait pas la peine d'aller à la fenêtre pour fumer. Il resta étendu sur le lit, une expression de béatitude totale s'imprimant sur son visage alors qu'il tirait sur son joint qu'il avait plus que bien chargé pour endormir sa propre douleur. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, il vit la silhouette fine et élancée de Pata à demi nu revenir près de lui. Il eu à peine le temps de poser son joint dans le cendrier que déjà son amant s'était allongé à côté de lui, et caressait son torse dépourvu de vêtement. Il frissonna agréablement, et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas que tu _partes_... Je ne veux pas... rester seul.

Il y eu un long moment sans réponse, où Pata se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'était redressé ; il était assis en tailleur. Et à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, Yoshiki cru qu'il allait défaillir en l'observant.

Était-ce lui où Pata ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre ambulant ? Il ne saurait dire si la drogue altérait ou non sa vision. Mais les joues de Pata était creusées et ses pommettes devenaient un peu trop saillantes... On pouvait voir ses côtes apparaître par transparence sous sa peau diaphane, et Yoshiki en retraçait les lignes de ses longs doigts manucurés. Pata n'avait plus cette légère couche de graisse au niveau du ventre qu'ont les hommes qui commencent à prendre de l'âge. Cette zone restait désespérément plate, limite concave, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses allures de morts vivants. Ses longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels la main de Yoshiki se perdait volontiers étaient devenus rêches, et plus ternes que jamais. La seule chose qui rendait encore Pata humain, c'était ce sourire si chaleureux, et ce regard si rassurant qu'il lui adressait toujours en pareille circonstance.

- Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour me trouver désirable, murmura t-il piteusement plus pour lui même que pour Yoshiki.

Ce dernier saisit la main osseuse de son amant et la posa sur son propre cœur.

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Il bat pour toi. C'est la seule explication logique que je puisse te fournir. Rien de ce que tu es en train de devenir ne me dégoûte... J'ai simplement peur...

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. La mort, c'est simplement un autre chemin.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Je veux mourir dans tes bras, Yoshiki.

- Ne dis pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Il l'empêcha de répliquer en apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux deux, et aucun des deux ne savaient l'exprimer à voix haute. Chaque jour, chaque moment passé avec l'autre n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le suivant, et c'était une perpétuelle redécouverte des sensations et du plaisir. Yoshiki n'embrassait pas Pata. Il lui insufflait sa peine, il lui communiquait sa force, lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui était plus qu'essentiel. Pata n'embrassait pas Yoshiki. Il s'accrochait à la vie, il aspirait un peu de sa force, un peu de sa passion dévorante, lui transmettait son insouciance, la joie qu'il éprouvait de vivre ses derniers instants à ses côtés. Rien dans les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient anodin. Tout avait un sens, et la dévotion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre les satisfaisait au plus haut point. Ce ne fut que lorsque les lèvres de Pata glissèrent dans le creux de son cou que Yoshiki comprit qu'il projetait une suite bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru vu son état physique.

- Pata... murmura t-il entre deux baisers, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état pour ça...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon corps est solide... Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être raisonnable ce soir...

N'émettant plus de protestations, Yoshiki se laissa faire. Le pantalon de jogging qu'il portait en guise de pyjama partit aussi vite rejoindre le sol que le boxer de son amant. Plus rien ne séparait leurs deux corps dénudés, mais Pata n'était pas du genre rapide. Il aimait prendre son temps, faire durer le plaisir, et c'en était d'autant plus excitant. Aussi, ne fut-il pas surprit que Yoshiki récupère son joint pour en tirer une bouffée, alors qu'il caressait doucement le torse tiède du batteur. Il effectuait des mouvements circulaires avec ses mains, descendant sans cesse plus bas, s'extasiant toujours sur les formes parfaites du batteur. Yoshiki ne savait que faire pour le décomplexer vis à vis de cela, mais il était vrai que comparé à ses abdominaux fermes et musclés à souhait, le ventre plat de Pata faisait pâle figure. Mais c'était aussi ce que Yoshiki appréciait plus que tout lors de leurs relations sexuelles : il voulait que Pata sache qu'il lui appartenait, que son corps était à lui, et que par conséquent il n'avait plus rien à lui envier puisque son corps était _siens. _Comme l'inverse marchait également, Yoshiki considérait que la silhouette décharnée de Pata était aussi la sienne... En sommes, ils ne faisait plus qu'un tous les deux. Le joint à présent à moitié consumé vint se loger entre les lèvres de Pata qui s'en délecta patiemment, sous les grognements de mécontentement du batteur qui ne profitait donc plus du massage bienfaisant. Pour se faire pardonner, Pata abandonna le mégot au cendrier et dévora consciencieusement la peau du cou de Yoshiki, sentant entre ses lèvres le pouls de batteur s'accélérer. Conscient qu'il était le seul pour l'instant à éprouver un réel plaisir, le blond laissa ses propres mains se perdre dans la masse de cheveux hirsute du guitariste, lui massant le crâne du bout de ses doigts, pour ensuite descendre dans sa nuque, puis suivre la colonne. Pata eut un léger frisson alors que Yoshiki montait et descendait sa main sur ses vertèbres saillantes, il eut même un léger mouvement de recul en imaginant le dégoût que pouvait en éprouver son amant. Le ressentant, la prise du batteur sur le corps du guitariste se vit renforcée, et alors que Pata délaissait son cou, Yoshiki retrouva aisément le chemin de ses lèvres charnues. Une fois de plus, il du s'efforcer de lui faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait le rebuter, et c'est donc avec confiance que Pata fit descendre sa main pour venir effleurer la virilité de son amant. Si Yoshiki était déjà excité, ce ne fut rien comparé à la vague de désir qui le submergea lorsque Pata entoura son sexe de sa main tiède. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, il effectuait d'habiles caresses, allant et venant, veillant toujours à rester le plus doux et le plus calme possible. Si lors de leur premier rapport, cette délicatesse avait surprit Yoshiki, elle lui procurait aujourd'hui de telles décharges électriques dans son corps qu'il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde que cela aille plus vite. Il savait que Pata saurait adapter le rythme le moment venu. Tout en continuant de le caresser, le guitariste se pencha et se mit à lécher Yoshiki, débutant entre ses deux tétons et traçant une ligne droite de salive jusqu'à son sexe. Là, il s'arrêta, et sa bouche remplaça alors sa main, accueillant progressivement son membre entre ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, il goûta la virilité de Yoshiki comme on découvre le parfum d'une crème glacée. Il y allait par petits coups de langues, faisant monter la pression. Il finit tout de même par le prendre entièrement en bouche sous peine d'abuser de la patience de Yoshiki. Sentir les lèvres de Pata l'entourer tout entier... il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde pour le batteur. Il en éprouvait ce petit quelque chose si indescriptible, comme si des milliers de papillons aux ailes soyeuses se mettaient tous à s'envoler en même temps, s'entrechoquant dans son bas ventre et lui caressant divinement les entrailles. Oui, décidément, c'était tout simplement le pied. Et ce fut pire lorsque Pata intensifia ses vas et viens. La chaleur de sa bouche, le frottement de sa langue contre sa peau si sensible à cette région du corps... Yoshiki ne pouvait retenir les gémissements de plaisirs incessants qui explosaient à la barrière de ses lèvres. La réaction de Pata ne se fit point attendre. Sentant le batteur au bord de l'orgasme, il savoura Yoshiki encore plus vite, encore plus loin... et eu tous le loisir de sentir sa gorge se remplir d'un liquide chaud et laiteux. Il avala le sperme sans concession, redressa son visage angélique en souriant de plus belle à la vue d'un Yoshiki peinant à reprendre une respiration régulière. L'orgasme l'avait submergé à tel point qu'il en restait sans réaction. Pata en profita donc pour s'allonger sur lui de tout son long, et repartir à l'assaut de sa gorge offerte, la tête du batteur encore rejetée en arrière. Yoshiki finir par retrouver sa mobilité. Refusant d'être le seul à obtenir du plaisir, il releva l'une de ses jambes, forçant Pata à se décaler sur le côté. Ce dernier savait pertinemment ce que Yoshiki avait en tête, et il n'en fut que plus excité alors qu'il l'observait replier sa deuxième jambe. Il offrait ainsi un accès plus aisé à son corps, et Pata vint se placer entre ses jambes avec une lenteur calculée. Posant ses avant-bras sur le torse de Yoshiki, il posa son index au coin des lèvres du batteur. Décidant lui aussi de faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps, ce dernier sortit un petit bout de langue très lentement, et lécha le doigt qui lui était offert de la base jusqu'à l'ongle. Pata souriait toujours, sachant pertinemment que son amant, moins patient que lui, finirait bien par craquer et accélérer le processus. C'est ce qu'il finit par faire, alors que Pata dépliait son majeur qui vint se coller au premier doigt offert. Yoshiki saisit entre ses lèvres les deux bâtons osseux qu'il se mit à sucer avidement. Pata le voyait perdre pied, les paupières de son amant se fermant lentement alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. C'est donc à ce moment là que Pata récupéra délibérément ses doigts pour les faire descendre près de l'intimité de Yoshiki. Il les fit pénétrer avec une douceur extrême, restant fidèle à lui même. Le batteur en étira ses lèvres de plaisir, imaginant déjà la virilité de Pata en action à la place de ces deux appendices trop durs à son goût. Pata savait que Yoshiki préférait les pénétrations rapides et sans préambules. Mais il aimait s'amuser avec cela, et il était conscient que leur rapport n'en était que meilleur par la suite. Tout comme sur le sexe de son amant un peu plus tôt, il fit des allers-retours, explorant les moindres recoins des profondeurs de son corps, s'excitant d'autant plus en entendant les soupirs rauques de plaisir que lâchait Yoshiki de temps à autre. Alors que l'autre se tordait de plaisir autour de ses doigts, il finit par enfin se décider à les retirer, et le pénétra avec délicatesse de son sexe gorgé d'envie.

Sentir Pata en lui, sentir la chair de Pata au plus profond de lui, sentir Pata bouger en lui... Si seulement Yoshiki réussissait à trouver les mots pour décrire ça. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable, il se le disait à chaque rapport sexuel. Mais alors là... c'était le comble de l'extase. Il avait le sentiment d'être au bord d'un précipice. Il ressentait cette impression à la fois dérangeante et jouissive d'une chute sans fin, il perdait littéralement le contact avec la réalité. Il ne s'était jamais sentis autant en communion avec son amant. Tout deux partageaient chacun le corps de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus qu'un, certes... Mais c'était plus que cela.

_« Je veux mourir dans tes bras... » _

Pourquoi cette phrase venait-elle résonner dans leurs têtes au milieu de ce moment si parfait, si sublime ? Pourquoi Pata sentait-il toutes ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'en vérité il accélérait physiquement la cadence ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes, alors que Yoshiki était toujours là, avec lui, _autour_ de lui, si étroit, si chaud, si _tout_ ? Pourquoi Yoshiki sentait-il son cœur s'emballer bien au delà de la limite du supportable ? Pourquoi laissait-il son corps aller plus loin alors qu'il se savait à l'extrême bord de ce qu'il pouvait endurer ? Ils avaient chaud tous les deux. Bien trop chaud. Ils avaient l'impression de partir très loin tous les deux... Peut être même bien trop loin... Et dans ce ballet si gracieux, alors que Pata ouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Yoshiki, si bienveillant mais en même temps si terrifié, ils sentirent tous les deux en même temps l'orgasme transpercer leurs corps, les déchirer en deux comme de vulgaires morceaux de papier, les emmener plus haut, dans un lieu qu'ils n'ont jamais pu atteindre et où finalement ils arrivent ensemble... Pata achevait de se déverser dans Yoshiki tandis que ce dernier lâchait un ultime cri de jouissance... Et ce fut le silence total, alors que le guitariste s'effondrait sur le batteur, et que leurs deux cœurs s'arrêtèrent en même temps de fonctionner...

***

Pour ceux qui sont curieux de savoir d'où sort cet étrange mot qu'est "epectase", il s'agit du mot qui désigne la "mort durant l'orgasme".

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, même si c'est légèrement... morbide :/

Bisous ^^


End file.
